


The Promise

by mm8



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Crossdressing, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan and Piccolo are going to a costume party, but Piccolo doesn’t want to wear his costume.<br/>Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

He attempted to adjust the bow tie one last time. The twenty-six year old couldn't believe he was having such a hard time with it since it was a clip on. He looked at his reflection in the full length mirror, struck a pose and in the deepest, sexiest voice he could muster he quoted: "Bond. James Bond." He laughed at the silliness of it all and retreated to the living room, flopped down on the couch and tried to relax. Gohan waited impatiently for his lover to come out of the bathroom. They were going to a costume party and if Piccolo did not hurry up they would be late. Gohan let his strong hand rest on his jiggling leg, urging it to stop. He really wanted to see his mentor in the costume he had picked out. Piccolo had protested the outfit for two weeks and only agreed to wear it when Gohan stated that he would not let his lover train for two weeks if he did not. 

The door to the bathroom clicked open and Piccolo's foot steps came closer to the living room. Gohan's leg jiggled wilder with the anticipation. When he saw Piccolo standing elegantly at the door way he instantly went hard. His lover was dressed as Honey Ryder from the James Bond films. The white bikini top stretched across his masculine chest. It was a very thin fabric so Gohan easily saw his lover's green skin and hard nipples. Piccolo looked as though he was going to fall any second because he was wearing very high white pumps. Gohan had a mild shoe fetish so the pumps made Piccolo even sexier. There was only one thing wrong with his costume.

Gohan wagged a finger at his mentor. "I believe that Honey Ryder did not wear a mini skirt, koibito."

Piccolo sent a death stare to his student. "Gohan, I am not wearing a bikini."

Gohan shook his head. "You're wearing half of it already!"

"It's so embarrassing." Piccolo growled and shifted his weight, still trying not to fall over.

Gohan plastered the classic Son smile on his face when he thought of an idea. "If you take off the mini skirt and wear the costume properly, I will give you a blowjob every day for the rest of my life."

Piccolo blushed furiously, but recovered quickly and smirked at Gohan. "Will you put that in writing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008. Not betaed.
> 
> Love this fic? Remember to take 5 seconds and leave me some kudos or a quick review (even if you didn't like it let me know why). 
> 
> You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
